jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Maulhalten
Abwesenheit Vom 22. Januar bis zum 30. werde ich auf der Skifreizeit meiner Schule sein. Im direkten Vorfeld werde ich leider nicht allzu aktiv sein können, da es einiges zu tun gibt. Ich werde allerdings versuchen, zumindest die Schlacht von Christophsis zu Ende zu führen, um mich danach (endlich!) voll dem Flugprojekt und Car'das widmen zu können. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:07, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Schwupps, da bin ich wieder, mit einer schönen Erkältung und einer Silbermedaille am Hals Bild:--).gif Ich werd jetzt wieder einigermaßen Zeit haben. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:57, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Nur ne Silbermedaille? Wir wollen in der Jedipedia nur Siegertypen:D Ne, Willkommen zurückBild:--).gif Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 16:59, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) Frage Ich hatte z.B. Bilder hochgeladen von Rex und die sind jetz weg, oder ich hatte über Republikanische Artillerie geschrieben, wieso sind die jetz wieder Weg ??? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Light (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:31, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET)) :Die Bilder waren von derart schlechter Qualität, dass sie unmöglich verwendet werden konnten (unscarf und Filmränder) und der Artikel war laut Begründung im Löschantrag eine Übersetzung des Wookieepedia-Artikels. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:02, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Huh, wäre ich aktiver, könnte ich die Fragen sogar selbst beantworten O.o Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:24, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) UC's Hey Maulhalten, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es nicht vergessen hast, aber ich möchte dich doch daran erinnern, dass du immer noch die Artikel Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt, Jorj Car'das und die Schlacht von Christophsis unter UC hast. Du hast daran schon seit langer Zeit nichts mehr gemacht und ich würde dich bitten zumindest an einem mal weiter zu machen. Jaina 18:20, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich weiß, ich bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich inaktiv gewesen und habe nichts mehr gemacht. Allerdings werde ich das Flugprojekt in meinen Namensraum verschieben, da ich das allein nicht schaffe, und die beiden anderen dann zuerst beenden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:57, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich mag dich nicht belästigen, aber an Jorj Car'das hast du immer noch nicht weiter gemacht. Jaina 16:35, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Ach wo, du würdest mich doch niemals belästigen Bild:--).gif Nein, ich war in letzter Zeit sehr inaktiv... das heißt, gar nicht aktiv. Christophsis wird aber bald fertig sein, und danach kann auch Car'das nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Ja, ich bin faul, ich weiß. Aber Dennis wird mich schon schlagen, wenn ich nicht brav arbeite ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:15, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich wollte dich (auch) nur noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass der Artikel „Jorj Car'das“ von dir und Bel Iblis immer noch UC ist. Die letzte Bearbeitung liegt bereits im August 2009. Vielleicht rafft ihr euch noch mal auf und arbeitet daran oder nehmt das UC raus. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:43, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und viel Glück fürs neue Lebensjahr.^^ Jaina 16:36, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Auch von mir alles Gute! Feier schön und lass dich reich beschenken. 16:48, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Herzliche Glückwünsche auch von mir :-) Hoffentlich hast schön gefeiert Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:11, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Glückwunsch. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:21, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Auch von dieser Seite alles Gute, trifft sich ja grad gut, dass du jetzt wieder pünktlich aktiv geworden bist. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:28, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Bild:happy.gif (Was man nich alles findet...) -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 20:36, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, viele Geschenke, viel Erfolg und selbstverständlich ganz viel Gesundheit in deinem neuen Lebensjahr! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:09, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Alles Gute und alles Glück zum Geburtstag! Und viel Spaß noch in der Jedipedia. Liebe GrüßeDarth Hate 15:32, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Danke, danke, danke Bild:--).gif Unglücklicherweise ist am Tag meines Geburtstages der Monitor ausgefallen. Jetzt ist ein neuer da :) Das mit dem Feiern hol ich noch nach Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:00, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Dann mal: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. (Ich weiß, dass das viel zu spät ist, aber ich hab vorher noch nie bei Maulhalten vorbeigeschaut.Matoro 10:44, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Hui, danke =D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:23, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) EaW Auf welchen Planeten kann ich bei Empire at War Sternenzerstörer bauen?Matoro 23:42, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, ich hab das Spiel nicht selber, ein Freund von mir hat es. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:34, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Kuat,Sulust,Mon Cal.unvm. 14:39, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Eig nur noch Fondor...--Kal's Holonetz 14:40, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bei den jeweiligen Planeten steht dann "Dieser Planet kann Großkampfschiffe (Imperiale Sternenzerstörer, Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer) herstellen". Bei der Info zu diesen beiden Schiffstypen steht auch "Dieses Schiff kann nur auf ... gebaut werden." Eigentlich recht einfach zu verstehen. (Das sollte jetzt keine Beleidigung sein!) --GALAKTOS 18:01, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) Hey hör auf das immer wieder reinzuschreiben das war nich so gemeint und es gibt kein sw vzDarth Plaguis 722 14:47, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe das bereits auf deiner Diskussion erläutert. Und wie du es auch selber sagst: Es gibt kein "SW VZ". Wir sind auch keines. Das heißt, die Jedipedia wird nicht als solches benutzt. Dafür gibt es Chats, Foren etc. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:49, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Seite wie hast du das mit der seite hinbekommen??? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 25. Mai 2009, 14:11:27 (Diskussion) Berya Moadt) :Wenn du den Löschtantrag meinst... Vorlage:LA. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:10, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ICQ Hi, ich bins, Nionly/Leia ich habe mein Passwort vergessen und mich nochmal komplett neu angemeldet.Ich habe einen neuen ICQ Account (meine Festplatte ist abgestürzt) und wollte nochmal nach deiner ICQ Nummer Fragen. Es wäre nett wenn du sie mir geben könntest.Schonmal ein Dankeschön.Ayana 17:28, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :333-222-313. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:26, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Auf zur Schweinegrippe! Meine lieben jedipedianischen Freunde und Mitautoren, falls einer von euch an meinen UC-Wartezeiten rummeckern will, bitte ich euch herzlich, das auf die Zeit nach dem 17. August zu verschieben. Vom 3. bis dahin bin ich nämlich in Spanien. Vielleicht sollte man danach noch eine Pufferzeit einberechnen, da ich mich dann vermutlich von der mitgebrachten Schweinegrippe, Quallenstichen und Waldbränden erholen muss Bild:--).gif Da ich morgen wohl keine Zeit mehr für diesen Hinweis haben werde, erledige ich das gleich heute. Bis dann also! Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 12:36, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Dann viel Spaß im Urlaub. Und schlepp’ uns nicht die Schweinegrippe ein Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 12:38, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Jo, viel Fun in Spanien bitte ;-). Bring uns auch ein Andenken mit, klar? ^^ Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:56, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh, ich habe ganz vergessen, mich wieder zurückzumelden. Wenn ihr also an meinen UCs meckern wollt und so weiter, könnt ihr das jetzt wieder tun :) Kurze Urlaubsrezension: Es war wunderbar. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:03, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) schlacht von christophsys Ich wollt dich nur mal drauf hinweisen, das in dieser Disku ein Einspruch von mir kam. Da du ja ziemlich viel mitdiskutiert hast, sagt ich es dir. Diskussion:Schlacht_von_Christophsis B1-Kampfdroide 18:37, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST)